Sex in the Air
by Poisoned-applee
Summary: Regina and Emma take on an abstinence bet, and begin to lose their control before their flight to their vacation. Which woman will outlast the other? Smut smut smut and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time, yet I would absolutely love to.

Sex in the Air

"Miss Swan, how much longer are you going to make me wait?" Dark brown wisps of hair whipped back as the Mayor sprinted towards the gate, her luggage trailing behind her.

"I dunno, you're the one that decided to test me. We'll have to see how long you can last," Emma turned to face her partner, bouncing with each backwards step.

"It's beginning to become unbearable," Regina rolled her eyes at the nuisance of the ache throbbing between her thighs. She clenched her fists in an attempt to avert her focus with no avail.

"You should have thought of that before saying that you could outlast me," Emma's tantalizing smile very well hid the fact that she, too, was becoming desperate for Regina's touch. In order to ease her struggle with her betraying body, she pivoted herself forward and continued to hop along towards the concourse. It was best to face away from the brunette anyway, so that she could avoid any temptation.

Regina wasn't wearing her customary formal attire. She trudged through the airport in a white, transparent v-neck, which accentuated her perky breasts as well as the raven-colored lingerie encasing them. The clingy, denim that she wore - which was almost as tight as Emma's herself - pronounced her curvy bottom-half. All of this, while the heels clicking beneath her feet forced the muscles of her lower limbs to be even tighter. At some point in their travel through the airport, Emma ended up behind the former queen, and couldn't help but notice how perfectly bubbled the other woman's behind was. It was then, she confirmed, that she needed to keep her eyes off of Regina in order to win this provocation.

"You're being absolutely preposterous, dear. You're so preoccupied with winning a bet with me that you're willing to let _me_ pay the price," the mayor scoffed as they took their seats before gate 20 A. Their plane, if on time, was scheduled to leave at 10:45. They had an hour - plus the three on the plane itself - to uncomfortably anticipate their vacation.

"'Gina, you've made it this far. How much is a few more hours?" Emma placed a gentle hand onto her partner's thigh, "Plus, who's the one worried about winning, here? You haven't given in yet, which tells me that you're determined to win, as well," a crooked grin made its way across the pale woman's face in success.

The Queen's chocolate eyes darkened at the contact between Emma's hand and her thigh, "Refrain from touching with me, especially near my groin. I don't need you to bring me any more torture than I'm already in".

The blonde's hands shot up as if a police officer was pointing a gun at her; Regina's glare was practically as dangerous as that, "Alright alright. I was just trying to lighten the situation".

"Instead of 'lightening the situation', you could simply remove the whole predicament itself," the older woman's tone pronounced matter-of-factly.

Pastel pink lips brought themselves in close proximity to an olive-skinned ear, "Oh yeah, Madame Mayor? And how could I do that?"

Regina's breath hitched at the insinuation as well as the closeness of the other woman's mouth to her ear. Ear biting was definitely one of her weaknesses, and Emma knew it. Instead of indulging the woman that pestered at her side, she spun her head in the opposite direction and stuck her nose high into the air. She wasn't going to give in to _Emma Swan_, of all people.

A chuckle worked its way from the Savior's lungs, "Well, alright. If you don't want to play along with me, suit yourself."

And with that, the airline assistant's voice resounded, "All first-class passengers at gate 20 A for the flight to Orlando, Florida may begin boarding now". Regina couldn't have risen from her chair and made her way towards the boarding desk any faster.

"Wait, Regina!" Emma fumbled with her backpack before sprinting towards the flustered woman.

Making her way into the plane behind the short-haired woman, the Sheriff found herself sizing up Regina's frame once more. _Dammit_, she thought. _Why does she have to have such a hot body? I won't lose to Regina. She would rub it into my face until the day that I die._ Before making their way into their seats, Emma trailed her fingertips down the older woman's back. Continuing the downward motion, she reached the Mayor's ass, splayed her hand wide across one side, and squeezed.

As a result, the Regina jumped and caught her breath. Emma always knew the most inconvenient times to antagonize her, "Cut it out, Swan," she cautioned.

Her lover's lips whispered into her ear once more, "Or what, Your Majesty? You're going to fuck me?" The Sheriff produced a toothy, yet seductive grin.

Mental, and utterly provocative, images of dominating the Savior emreged in the queen's mind. Biting her lip in order to contain herself, Regina slapped away the blonde's arm with her digits, and sat down into her first class seat. She was thanking the heavens at this moment that the seats were wider in this zone. If she were as close to Emma as the ones in the Coach section happened to be, she wouldn't have been able to control herself. Closing her eyes and taking a rejuvenating breath, the brunette attempted to calm her dirty thoughts. Upon opening them, however, her eyes picked up an image of the well-built woman struggling to put her backpack in the overhead storage. _The one damn time this girl takes that hideous red jacket off _Regina pointed out amongst herself, glancing at the leather garment on the seat beside her and once more at Emma. Her pale arms displayed a perfect amount of muscle, her collarbones jutted out just the way Regina enjoyed, and of course, her breasts pushed together and forward, right at her eyesight. Pursing her lips and letting a long breath escape her nostrils, Her Majesty could feel the intensity rapidly rise at the apex of her thighs.

"You alright, Regina?" Emma took her seat next to her, wearing an expression of worry.

"Put your breasts away, Miss Swan," her vacant gaze focused in front of her, she struggled to stop her pulsing crotch.

"Ohhhh, I get it. Someone frustrated?" A dirty-blonde eyebrow quirked up, almost the same way as the other woman's would. She had seen the expression so much that she was practically able to perfect it.

"Shut up, dear. I am going to close my eyes, and they're not going to open until this frustrating-as-hell flight has completed," her temple pressed against the light-skinned, muscular shoulder of the Sheriff alongside her.

"Whatever you say, _dear_," the blonde mocked before running her fingers through silky, dark brown locks.

After the plane had already taken off and the two were in the air, Emma took this time to admire resting Regina. She still couldn't believe how stunning her queen was, even after all of the time she's been blessed with being able to gaze upon her complexion. The Savior noted that she especially enjoyed her lips at this moment, which were partially turned up at the edges, as if Miss Mills were in her own peaceful world. What she didn't know, however, was that the older woman was not necessarily experiencing a placid dream.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed! I promise there will be smut next chapter, for sure. Let me know what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time. If I did, I would make this stuff happen right now. Enjoy~

Sex in the Air- Chapter 2

"Oh, Emma. Fuck!" the customarily levelheaded Queen spouted to the heavens, "Don't stop…" her climax rose rapidly, as the Savior knew exactly which motions on Regina's sex would elicit such a reaction.

With a raise of her eyebrow and a quirk to the edges of her lips, the blonde did just that. She peered between the legs of the older woman before her to find an expression of torment and displeasure. Emma couldn't get enough of that exact face that Regina made. She knew that she had done enough damage to tantalize the former Queen, but not enough so that she wouldn't go off of the deep end and fling her out of the window. Provoking Madame Mills was what she was by far the best at.

"_What_ the hell was that?" a snippy tone emanated from Regina's mouth. Fieriness from both anger as well as unsatiated pleasure bubbled beneath her skin's surface.

"You told me not to stop, so I figured I'd tease you and do the exact opposite. You don't _always_ get what you want, Your Majesty," Emma confidently shared before nimbly brushing her lips against the brunette's swollen clit, "besides, you've already had a few orgasms tonight."

"Whether or not I've had multiple orgasms in one night is not the matter. I am your Queen, and you shall please me as I wish," eyes practically rolling out of the sockets, Regina needed this release, but it was too far beneath her to beg for it.

"And you'll get your pleasure, but I would like to have some fun, too," the pale lips of the younger woman trailed up a toned thigh, and nibbled at it playfully.

"That's the complication, Miss Swan; what you find to be _fun _is absolutely agonizing," becoming too impatient to quarrel with the thirty-year-old child, a firm hand laced its fingers through blonde tresses, and tugged the face of the Sheriff in proximity to the brunette's heated center.

"What it does to you brings me so much enjoyment, Regina, no matter how 'painful' it is to you," green irises locked into the charcoal, lust-filled eyes of the Mayor. If only Regina knew how much this satisfied her - to know that she was wanted, no, _needed_ this much. It sent all of her senses into overdrive, especially when the Mayor gave that desperately offended glare.

"Just finish what you started, Miss Swan," Regina's voice became more husky due to impatience and lust.

"God, I don't think you'd even be able to last _two days_ without sex,"

"Is that so, dear?"

"At least, I think it is," a slender finger gave in to the innate excitement of pleasuring such a perfect creature, and drove itself into the older woman.

Feeling so desperate to reach climax once more, Regina didn't dare open her mouth again. The brunette knew that Emma would present her with more challenges the more she spoke, so she resolved to wait until after she got fucked senseless to propose a wager. Refusing to speak another word, she coaxed her partner into working whilst inside her with a raise of her hips.

Sheriff Swan took the hint of her lover's movements, and began to thrust her pointer finger in and out of Regina's core. Feeling the tension from earlier seeping from the air around them, the blonde touched the tip of her tongue to the Queen's swollen clit and made a circular motion around it. The hum emitted from the older woman gave Emma an indication to proceed her ministrations. Regina's wetness began to permeate down her hand, which was taken advantage of as another finger slid into her cunt.

Beginning to grow more desperate now, the Mayor's olive-toned hand gripped the Savior's hair tighter as well as the silk sheets beneath her. With each stroke of Emma's powerful fingers, she could gradually feel herself reach climax. Whimpers from the building arousal slipped from Regina's ruby red lips as her hips bucked up in need of more stimulation.

With an intense heat growing in Emma's chest from provocation of the other woman's cries, she began to glide her tongue up the Mayor's bundle of nerves as if it were an ice cream cone. She loved drawing out Regina's climax, no matter how frustrated the Queen became. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was, in fact, fucking the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on - not that she was complaining, though. Regina's gradually increasing moans began to heighten the Savior's arousal, which caused only for her to increase her movements. She took the Regina's swollen clit into her mouth and sucked, knowing that it was the utmost movement that drove the older woman over the edge. Her middle and index fingers ceased their movements in and out of Miss Mills, and began to stroke the sensitive nerves within the front walls of her pussy.

The combination of Emma's mouth and digit gestures sent Regina's senses into overdrive. Unable to keep her hips still, she bucked and squirmed as waves of pleasure rose within her. "Oh my god," a breathy moan reverberated through the room, and the Queen crashed into her climax. Her body stiffened while her hands gripped the Savior's head and the bed sheets more aggressively. Chocolate eyes rolled back as the Mayor's head did just as well. Her body remained rigid whilst she rode out the rest of her orgasm, feeling like she were floating within the clouds. As she came down slowly from the apex of her arousal, she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, Miss Swan," the older woman purred, "it appears as if your mouth is quite beneficial at some things".

"I'm glad that at least something I do pleases you, Your Majesty," the younger woman pulled her herself out of her Queen before sucking the essence off of her fingers. She could never get enough of Regina's taste. If she had the option, she would fuck the Mayor all night long. Seeing the weariness in the brunette's eyes, Emma knew that their fun was over for the night. Feeling almost defeated, the pale woman placed her head onto the chest of her Queen. She made little circles around the smooth flesh that was Regina's abdomen. A fear silently crept upon the blonde every time she was finished having sex with Regina. She had always thought, that one day, the Queen would find someone better than her, and would throw her out - similar to every other family she had been welcomed into. The blonde knew that it was different with Regina than all of her other relationships, but she couldn't push away the insecurity. _It was only natural_ she supposed, sure that one day she'll fully feel comfortable with being right here, where she belongs.

It was soothing to have the Savior resting upon her chest. There was nowhere else she would rather be, and no one else she would rather be with. Although Emma was a nuisance at times - due to the fact that she was practically as much maintenance as having another child within her household - there was something about her that brought out the best in the Mayor. Completely satisfied, Regina could feel sleep drifting upon her rapidly. Before she passed out for the night, she remembered something the younger woman had pointed out earlier.

"I definitely could go a few days without sex, dear," she hummed at the floral scent of the golden locks in propinquity to her nose, and glided her fingers through the curls.

"Hah, as if, you wouldn't be able to outlast me, and I can barely go a few days without it," the pastel lips of the younger woman formed into a smile once more.

"I'll take that as a challenge," the Mayor retorted with a lustful tone. The overwhelming amount of exhaustion was taking over her, so she didn't have the mindset to think through the predicament she was throwing herself into.

"Alright, 'Gina. If you really think that you could beat me in abstinence, I'll take you up on that offer," before the Savior's sentence had even finished, she could feel the breathing of the brunette become lethargic. _She doesn't even know what she just got herself into_, Emma thought before snickering. Soon trailing behind her lover, she and Regina slept soundly until the sun overhung into the sky.

This was my first attempt at writing smut, so please feel free to give me any pointers/suggestions/comments. Thank you so much for reading this story and adding your input. The whole plan that I had for this skewed a little bit, but I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for taking a long time to write this chapter. Things have been crazy with the holidays, as well as my attention span. I was planning on having this chapter be the last, but if anyone would like more then let me know! Hope you Enjoy xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time!

Sex in the Air- Chapter 3

"Oh, dear… Harder…" The words escaped Her Majesty's lips with desire. No words could express how much the Queen enjoyed every single thrust of the phallus, which was strapped around Emma's waist, inside her core. The sensation that coursed through her was utterly indescribable.

Pants coming from the blonde atop her quickened as she forced herself harder, deeper, faster inside of her partner, "As you wish, your majesty". Feeling as if she were at the brink of orgasm herself, Emma shut her eyes in anticipation. The moans and obscenities elicited from the woman beneath her were rapidly pulling her towards her threshold. Wanting to savor the moment even more, her eyes opened again to view a writhing Regina, who clutched and tugged desperately on the bed sheets at the same time as she bit her lip. There was nothing more delicious than seeing the brunette fixing to release her pent up sex drive.

The Mayor began to buck her hips with the movement of the Savior's when she moved her hands to grip on the flesh of the pale woman's bare ass. She was so close, and she needed release now. Forcing her lover into her sex as much as she could, Regina began seeing stars at the brink of her orgasm. "Emma, make me come, now," the older woman breathed, unable to control her conscious actions anymore. With that, a more forceful thrust slammed into her core, and it sent her over the edge. Immediately, her head flew back against the pillow as her back rose from the bed. Her hands clenched onto Emma's glutes, who was still plunging herself into the ravenous woman. The darkened eyes of the olive-skinned woman rolled back in her head, and a cry arose from her lipstick-painted lips.

"Hey… 'Gina!" Emma's voice echoed into the dazed woman's head. Still recuperating from her climax, The Queen gave no answer back. Her tanned chest rose and fell heavily, and her eyes remained shut.

"Regina, wake up!" This time, the voice startled the Mayor, causing her body to jerk forward. She would have fallen from her seat if it weren't for her seatbelt as well as the blonde's sturdy hand assisting her uncontrollable body.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" A gruff tone seethed from Regina's clenched teeth. She found it unnecessary for the child-like woman to one, interrupt her sleep, and two, cause a scene that resulted in her practically floundering on the floor.

"You were in a, uh, really _intense_ dream. You started gripping my thigh hard, and I was okay with that and all, until you started calling out my name. People were starting to notice…" Emerald eyes pored into the chocolate irises of her lover with concern.

And so, she had been doing just that. The brunette gazed upon her own hand clenching the thigh of the Savior and withdrew it as if it were fire. Glancing up and past the silhouette of the blonde beside her, she took note that others were beginning to cock their heads in her direction, their eyes scrutinizing her with uncertainty. A rush of warmth flooded throughout her body and pooled deep within her cheeks, gut, and ultimately between her thighs. She resigned to the fact that she could no longer hold out on the growing sexual tension, and rose from her seat.

"Wh-Where are you going, Regina?" a firm, pale hand clasped around her forearm with cat-like speed.

"Oh, you're coming with me, Miss Swan. You have some 'Savior business' to attend to," the Queen practically dragged Emma from her seat as she hurried out of the aisle.

"Where exactly could we go on a plane? Wait - we're going into the bathroom?"

"It's satisfying to see that you can make quick deductions, Sheriff,"

"What do you even want to do- oh, I get it. 'Gina, we can't fit in there.".

"Guess you're going to need to think quickly on how to do that, Emma. Get into the damn bathroom," the blonde had no choice, however, because Regina was already shoving her backwards into the miniscule stall. "Now, you _will _satisfy me. This charade has caused enough embarrassment for the both of us," tanned fingers fumbled with the buttons of their owner's too-tight jeans.

"There's no way we can have sex in this stall, Regina. It's too small…"

"You'll learn to compensate, then," huffed the Mayor as she began to slither her way out of the almost painted-on pants, "On your knees, Miss Swan,"

Biting her lip while conjuring a new idea for protest, Emma watched her significant other struggle with both her composure as well as her pants - yes, still. It was enthralling to see Regina come on to her so forcefully, but she had never imagined having to do so in the bathroom of an airplane. The Savior couldn't think of any other ideas, however. The Queen was, for one, relentless, and two, absolutely captivating in her heels and underwear. Besides, this would mean that Emma won the contest between the two of them. So what could she have to lose? Her mouth dropped slightly before producing the words "'Gina, you do know this means I win, right?"

"Do I need to find someone else to fuck me, or are you going to do it already?" The older woman's arms folded across her chest impatiently while her one brow quirked up.

"Right, okay. As you wish," The blonde dropped to her knees and placed the tops of her feet on the wall in a scrunched position. Whilst doing so, she heard a deliberate clearing of the brunette's throat, and muttered, "Oh yeah- As you wish, _Your Majesty_". It was beneficial that the Mayor had chosen to wear a black-laced thong because it made it a hell of a lot easier for the Sheriff to reach her destination beneath them. Before doing so, Emma kissed around the hidden area delicately, and sent nibbles up each thigh.

Hungry for her partner's touch as soon as she could get it, Regina brought up her right leg and propped her thigh onto Emma's shoulder. One hand latched onto the golden locks of the woman below and tugged her towards the sex of its owner. "I refuse to wait any longer, Miss Swan," the powerful woman's sultry voice asserted "please me, and I shall do the same for you in a more appropriate setting".

Unable to hold back any longer herself, Emma lowered her lips in close proximity to the Mayor's sopping cunt. She had practically forgotten over time how achingly wonderful it was to eat out Regina. To show that she was grateful to be able to partake in these sexual actions once more, she wasted no time with orally fucking her lover. The Savior wrapped her lips around her Queen's swollen clit and sucked on it as if she hadn't eaten for days. At one point, she had even forgotten that Regina had dragged her into an airplane and forced her into an extremely uncomfortable position to do so.

The brunette had forgotten about her surroundings as well, and a soft moan elicited from her plump, ruby-painted lips. She was about to give out another cry right as the blonde lightly nibbled her bundle of nerves with a warning.

"'Gina… You have to be quiet," Emma breathed through strokes of her tongue to Regina's sex.

"And you do, as well. Worry about your current job, dear," she pulled the Savior closer with the leg that was still wrapped around her.

Enticed by her Queen's increasing desperation, Emma pressed her index and middle fingers against the older woman's opening, never ceasing to suck on her. She looked up to gauge Regina's reaction. The brunette was biting her lip with her eyes closed, completely enthralled. Wanting to please her partner and get out of this uncomfortable stall, the blonde wet her fingers with the Mayor's pooling excitement and slid them in agonizingly slow. After hearing her cry out once more, the Sheriff knew that she would never be quieted. Regina was always loud during sex, so noisy that had it her wondering how Henry hasn't heard yet. While moving her fingers in and out of her lover, Emma slid the older woman's leg off of her shoulder and stood up. Her fingers curled inside of the Mayor, and she pushed against the sensitive, internal bundle of nerves.

Regina knew as soon as the blonde stood that she was about to be pleasured towards her climax. She braced herself after putting her heeled-foot back onto the ground, and met her lust-filled chocolate eyes with the emerald irises of the Savior with utter desire. The Mayor's heart pounded against her ribcage in anticipation for pleasure before the pale fingers of her partner curled inside of her. Wanting more, even though she knew the outcome of this was going to be mind-blowing, she led Emma's free hand to her breast. After the Sheriff groped her breast for a moment, Regina slid the extremity down her stomach and below her navel. Knowing what to do without instruction, the blonde pushed the firm hand forward, making the G-spot stimulation more pleasurable.

Whilst kneading her fingertips against Regina's overly-responsive spot, Emma began to plant kisses against her lover's other weak point - her neck. A moan resounded from the olive-skinned woman before she tilted her head back, allowing her Savior more access to ravish the easily affected area. After leaving a few hickies on the thin skin of the Mayor's neck, Emma worked her way down, kissing the smooth skin of her Queen's chest and breasts that was uncovered by her taunting v-neck. Regina peered down from her halfway closed eyelids lustfully whilst slipping out another groan of pleasure. In order to stifle the awaiting moans, the Sheriff stationed her pale lips fervently upon the glossed lips of the Mayor. Their lips molded together and tongues began to swirl around one another. The blonde coveted the climax of the now - writhing woman atop her fingers, and so she quickened her ministrations in Regina's sex.

The brunette became overwhelmed at the large amount of stimulation that the Sheriff bombarded onto her, and began to squirm more rapidly onto Emma's gyrating digits. Unable to control the pleasure coursing through her veins, she latched onto the overused red leather jacket of the blonde and dug her nails into it.

"Oh, fuck, Em-" the words ghosted their way from the crimson lips of their owner before a sharp cry of pleasure cut the words off mid-sentence. Painted black nails ripped their way into the leather while the remainder of her body stiffened with overstimulation. Unable to remember her surroundings, she intelligibly rode out her orgasm. Thirsting for more bliss as well as another climax, she began to grind her center into Emma's hand once more.

At this point, the green-eyed woman no longer cared that audible whimpers continued from Regina's mouth. To prove that, she retired her fingers from the pussy clamped around them and toyed with the tanned woman's clitoris. The Queen bit her lip in anticipation for her next, quickly approaching orgasm. That is, until someone's knuckles rapped onto the door with a loud "bang".

"Oh, shit. How long have we been in here?!" huffed a disorganized Mayor. She ran a hand through her messy sex-hair, and looked around for her discarded pants.

Emma stifled some giggles. Regina's face was absolutely priceless when she came back to reality, and the fact that she had actually said "shit" - which was something she rarely did - was oddly hilarious. She handed her partner her jeans with a wink, "I'm afraid you've lost these, Madame Mayor,"

The brown-eyed woman scoffed, snatched the pants from the Savior's hand, and struggled to climb into them.

"Emma. You could make this a little easier, darling. You're in the fucking way," Regina gave another over exaggerated sigh and wiggled into her jeans.

"And where do you see any room for me to move, _dear_" she folded her arms, obviously mocking the flustered woman, who didn't seem to notice anyway.

An outside voice could be heard, "Dude, I have to piss! What is going _on_ in there?!"

"Sorry! I kind of fell in," the blonde attempted to clear the thick feeling that lingered in the air.

With a light smile, the previously distraught woman waved her arm towards the door, and rolled her eyes at the situation that was about to transpire. Emma opened the door abruptly and practically ran out of the bathroom, leaving the Mayor standing in it, muddled. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt, opened the door, and looked the man before her in the eyes.

"I apologize for the delay, sir," red patches flushed feverishly on her cheeks before she scurried towards her seat with her lover.

Attempting to walk her way towards her designated row with composure, Regina looked up at Emma's noticeable jacket. There were slight rips going diagonally down the back. This made her snort by the time she made it next to the blonde.

"Uhhh… Everything alright?" the paleness in the other woman's face alternated to a light pink.

"Yes, dear," the brunette bit her lip in order to contain her laughter "It appears that I was slightly rough on your jacket".

"Oh, wha? What the hell, Regina?!"


End file.
